


Amor y deseo: los ángeles y demonios también los sienten

by Noed318



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noed318/pseuds/Noed318
Summary: Tomoyo es un ángel del amor que buscando despejarse un poco de su trabajo llega un bar donde conoce a Eriol, dueño del lugar y un verdadero misterio para la amatista.





	Amor y deseo: los ángeles y demonios también los sienten

Allí estaban otra vez, ella con esa sonrisa tímida en su rostro, rodeada por esa aura que gritaba “te amo”y él, simplemente no la notaba, pues no podía despegar los ojos de aquella mujer que estaba en compañía de otro hombre a cuatro mesas de distancia.  
—No entiendo cómo puede ser tan ciego, no necesitas poder celestial para verlo —murmuró tensando su arco y apuntando directo a la espalda de aquel humano.  
La flecha dio en el blando y desde su ventana pudo ver cómo aquel hombre se acercaba a esa mujer, que lo veía con admiración, y la besaba.  
Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la muchacha mientras movía la mano con la que sostenía el arco, para que esté volviera a unirse a su piel, como un diseño tribal que enredaba su brazo izquierdo, las alas de su espalda comenzaron a desaparecer dejando solo un tatuaje en forma de alas casi a la altura de los omoplatos.  
Acomodo su cabello y su vestido, volvió a echar un vistazo por la ventana para ver cómo la nueva pareja se alejaba entre risas tomados de la mano y sin más salió de aquel edificio, sin ser notada por sus habitantes. Al salir por la puerta principal sintió el viento rozando su piel y jugando con su largo y ondulado cabello de color negro violáceo. Sintió varias miradas sobre ella y sin darles importancia continuó su camino, sabía que su figura humana atraía a hombres y mujeres, ya los había probado en varias ocasiones, pero sabía que ninguno de ellos podía ser para ella pues los ángeles del amor estaban en la tierra para hacer que las personas se amaran no para ser amados.  
Sintió la flecha que comenzaba a arder en su brazo derecho y al cerrar los ojos pudo ver la imagen del destinatario. Su trabajo nunca acababa y volviendo a abrir los ojos apresuró su paso, ahora con el tatuaje de una flecha sobre su brazo derecho.  
….  
Llevaba un vestido azul ajustado a las curvas de su cuerpo, su cabello suelto cubría su espalda y la sonrisa de su rostro se contagiaba en todo el que la veía. Camino entre la multitud sin problema alguno pues todos se corrían para facilitarle el paso, ya fueran personas, ángeles o demonios. Ese bar era una especie de refugio para los de su tipo, generalmente solo iba allí por trabajo y en cuanto terminaba se retiraba, pero esta vez iba por algo de diversión, se juntaria con algunos de sus amigos y trataría de olvidar su trabajo por esa noche.  
Se detuvo en una pequeña mesa donde estaban sus amigos, Chiharu junto a su compañero Yamazaki, Naoko y Sakura. Luego de saludar a todos se ubicó junto a la castaña de ojos verdes y comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa que no fueran sus asuntos celestiales, todos eran ángeles aunque tenían tareas diferentes.  
—Tomoyo ¿Te enteraste lo de Rika? —preguntó una curiosidad Naoko.  
—¿Que le sucede a Rika? —indagó algo curiosa la cupido del grupo.  
—Quiere dejar de ser un ángel, dice que se enamoró de un humano —respondió Sakura  
—Yo no fui —comentó la de ojos amatistas con una sonrisa, que como siempre ocultó muy bien su tristeza. Rika era un ángel que traía almas a la tierra y hasta donde sabía era muy alegre y estaba realmente feliz con su trabajo, pero sí había notada en ella esa aura que solo los ángeles del amor ven y recordó todas las veces que Rika le hacía una pregunta tras otra sobre el amor y los humanos.  
Su mente se perdió por un momento y el sonido de aquel piano la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, ignoró a sus amigos que seguían hablando del tema y centró sus ojos en aquel muchacho que tocaba el piano. Su cabello era de un negro azulado que le recordó el cielo nocturno, sus ojos de un precioso azul parecieron brillar al verla y esa sonrisa de lado se le hizo de lo más tentadora. Su aura era extraña, era la primera vez que veía algo así, azul y rojo eran los colores predominantes, pero había tantos colores allí que parecía un prisma recibiendo un rayo de sol. Definitivamente no era humano, pero tampoco era un simple demonio como los que había por allí, esos tenían el aura roja y se oscurecía hasta volverse negra. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella se levantó y se alejó de sus amigos sin prestar atención de lo que decían.  
Caminó con esa eterna sonrisa en sus labios sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos orbes azules, tan electrizantes, pero de repente su visión fue interrumpida por unos ojos grises como la plata. Sabía muy bien de quién eran, esos ojos eran imposibles en un humano. El muchacho parado frente a ella movió un poco la cabeza y su cabello blanco cubrió un poco sus ojos.  
—Yue, tiempo sin verte —saludó sin quitar aquella sonrisa.  
—¿Tomoyo qué haces? —preguntó él sin cambiar su expresión seria.  
—No lo sé, tu dime, eres el que lo sabe todo —agregó la de ojos amatistas acercándose al otro.  
—Sabes que no me gusta meterme en las cosas de otros ángeles, pero por todo lo que pasamos, esta vez tengo que —dijo antes de soltar un suspiro—… no lo hagas.  
—Yue hay algo diferente en tu aura, deberías preocuparte por eso, no por mí —murmuró Tomoyo poniéndose en puntillas para acercarse a la mejilla del ángel y dejar un beso—… deberías usar tu otra personalidad para conquistarlo… si necesitas ayuda me dices —agregó y se alejó sin darle más importancia al peliblanco.  
La música seguía sonando y los presentes bailaban mientras bebían. Tomoyo rozó con sus dedos la espalda de un hombre y sopló cerca de su nuca, un instante después aquel hombre estaba besando al muchacho que tenía enfrente, quien lo había estado mirando con deseo desde hacía rato.  
Los ojos amatista se volvieron a encontrar con aquellos azules y la sonrisa de ambos se amplió. Se acercó y la pantera que estaba sentada junto al piano, cerca del taburete, se movió y se echó bajo aquel instrumento.  
—Lindo guardián —murmuró Tomoyo deteniéndose junto al piano.  
—Parece que le agradas, eres la excepción, generalmente prefiere gruñir o atacar a los ángeles —respondió él dejando de tocar, cosa que no pareció importarle al resto de la banda que siguió como si nada— ¿Primera vez por aquí?  
—Más o menos, siempre que venía era por trabajo y estaba muy poco tiempo ¿Tu, que eres? —indagó ella inclinándose y apoyando parte de su cuerpo sobre el piano.  
—Yo soy el dueño de este lugar, puedes decirme Eriol —respondió y por un momento dejó de ver al ángel de ojos amatista para echar un vistazo a su alrededor, al parecer más de uno de los presentes había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para centrar sus ojos en el trasero de ese lindo ángel apoyado sobre el piano, lo cual provocó una sonrisa ladina en el ojiazul.  
—No respondiste a mi pregunta —agregó con una pequeña risa antes de rodar los ojos y soltar un suspiro  
—Bueno si no me das un nombre tendré que ponerte uno, por el momento todo lo que sé de ti es que tienes un trasero que puede hacer que más de uno se voltee a verte, ¿Te parece “trasero sexy”? —dijo como si nada tomando el vaso de whisky que tenía sobre el piano—… aunque tu delantera tampoco está mal —agregó mirando descaradamente los pechos de la amatista, que resaltaban con aquel ajustado vestido azul. Ella soltó una carcajada que a él le resultó encantadora.  
—Demasiado lujurioso para demonio, ¿eres un ángel oscuro?  
—¿Quien dijo que los demonios no pueden ser lujuriosos? Más teniendo semejante cuerpo enfrente —dijo bebiendo un trago de su vaso—… hace mucho que no veo un ángel del amor como tu… no, hace mucho que no veía un ángel del amor, punto.  
—Y por aquí solo podrás verme a mi, hace tiempo que nos dividieron en zonas y está me toca —acotó la amatista quitándole el vaso de la mano y tomando un trago de aquel ambarino líquido—… el trabajo ya no es lo que era, podría decirse que es un poco más fácil.  
—¿Ahora puedes susurrarle a alguien y hacer que se entregue a la persona que ama? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad el ojiazul.  
—Siempre pudimos pero muchos temen usarlo, el efecto dura unas cuantas horas, por lo que pocas veces funciona para encontrar una pareja real, para eso es más seguro una flecha…  
—Espera… ¿Entendí bien? Estás diciendo que puedes enloquecer de amor a alguien solo hablándole —dijo recuperando su vaso para terminar con su contenido.  
—Básicamente —murmuró Tomoyo y su sonrisa se amplió al ver aquel brillo en esos orbes azules—… dime que eres y haré algo que te gustara.  
Esa propuesta sonaba muy tentadora. Eriol lo dudo un momento, sonrió y chasqueo los dedos, un instante después una mujer de cabello castaño y vestido demasiado provocador se acercó llevando una botella de whisky, llenó el vaso e inspeccionó con la mirada a Tomoyo.  
—Bonito ángel tienes ahí —murmuró antes de centrar sus ojos en Eriol.  
—Deja la botella Nakuru, gracias —fue todo lo que respondió el ojiazul y la mujer le arrojó un beso al ángel antes de alejarse. Eriol bebió un trago y le ofreció el vaso a la amatista quien no dudó en aceptarlo—… ok, pero a esa propuesta agrega tu nombre —ella asintió con una sonrisa y él prosiguió—… dicen que soy único en mi especie, cruza entre demonio y... ángel caído… y sí soy hijo de “ese” ángel caído —agregó la última frase sabiendo que al igual que todos la amatista preguntaría.  
—¿Así que eres Eriol Morningstar?  
—Prefiero Hiragizawa, o solo Eriol…  
—Un placer Eriol, soy Tomoyo —dijo la amatista extendiendo su mano hacia el ojiazul, quien la sujetó y dejó un beso en el dorso de la misma—… Bien para lo que te debo —agregó acercándose y murmurando en el oído del ojiazul…  
La sonrisa de Eriol se amplió de solo pensar en lo que pasaría, llamó a uno de los miembros de la banda y le dió las indicaciones antes de comenzar a tocar mientras una joven le daba un micrófono a la amatista.  
La nueva melodía comenzaba a inundar el lugar y en cuanto Tomoyo comenzó a cantar el ambiente comenzó a tornarse más cálido, con un dejo entre dulce y picante que despertaba los deseos de todos y adormecia el resto de los sentidos.  
All that I have is all that you've given me  
(ooh)  
Did you never worry that I'd come to depend on you  
(oooh)  
I gave you all the love I had in me  
Now I find you lied and I can't believe it's true

Oooh whoa oh  
You better stop (stop)  
Before you tear me apart  
You better stop (stop)  
Before you go and break my heart  
Ooooh oooh oooh you better stop

Time after time I tried to walk away  
But it's not that easy,  
When you soul is torn in two  
So I just resigned myself to it everyday yeh  
And now all that I can do is to leave it up to you aah oooh  
Pronto los presentes, tanto humanos como ángeles y demonios se encontraban en un frenesí de caricias y besos, cuerpos pegados en sensuales movimientos, manos calientes y presurosas, sudor y fluidos mezclados… todo desatado por aquella dulce voz.

Ooh whoa oh  
You better stop (stop)  
Before you tear me apart  
You better stop (stop)  
Before you go and break my heart  
Ooooh oooh oooh you better stop

Ohh ooh whoa you better stop  
If you love me  
Now the time to be sorry  
I won't believe that you'd walk out on me baby  
Ohhh yehhh  
Oooh!  
Más de una pareja desapareció en unos minutos mientras otros se exploraban allí mismo, sin preocupación alguna por las miradas o por las personas a las que besaban.

Ooh whoa oh  
You better stop (stop)  
Before you tear me apart  
You better stop (stop)  
Before you go and break my heart

No whoa whoa you'd better stop, stop  
Oooh whoa oh  
You'd better stop, stop stop  
You'd better stop, stop  
Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera orgía y eso hizo sonreír al ojiazul, en verdad no se esperaba esa reacción, jamás hubiera pensado que tendría semejante efecto y menos que también afectaría a demonios y ángeles. Sus ojos se centraron en la amatista que terminaba de cantar y sintió un cosquilleo en su interior al ver esa sonrisa de satisfacción en esos rosados labios. Definitivamente ese ángel del amor no era para nada como los que había conocido.  
Eriol se acercó a ella, extendió su mano y espero. Tomoyo echó otro vistazo a lo que acababa de hacer, vio a Chiharu y Yamazaki enredados en un beso más que apasionado y soltando un suspiro, sujetó la mano que el ojiazul le ofrecía, para simplemente dejarse guiar por él en aquel lugar.  
Salieron de aquel ambiente cargado de deseo, pasión y lujuria. Los ojos amatista se encontraron con esos orbes azules, realmente hipnotizantes y antes de que Tomoyo pudiera darse cuando ya estaba dentro de un ascensor acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Eriol.  
Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso hambriento y desenfrenado. Ella sabía a fresa con chocolate y él a Whisky y café. Los gemidos morían en la boca del otro, entre mordidas y una intrépida e incesante danza donde cada lengua luchaba por obtener el control. Las ardientes manos de Eriol comenzaron a levantar aquel ajustado vestido. Tomoyo se abrazó a aquel cuello y enganchó una de sus piernas a la cintura del ojiazul, para un instante después sentir como este la sujetaba del trasero y la levantaba para que pudiera enredar ambas piernas en él, cosa que hizo sin dudar.  
El ascensor se abrió y Eriol se movió sin despegarla de su cuerpo, era como si no pesara nada. El beso seguía siendo una batalla por el control, cada vez más desesperado.  
Tomoyo no supo en qué momento entraron en aquella sala, solo sintió como Eriol la dejaba sobre un mueble. La parte baja de su vestido estaba arrollada en su cintura dejando ver su culott de encaje, de un azul muy parecido al del vestido. Sintió las manos de Eriol bajando el cierre de la prenda mientras aquellos labios abandonaron su boca para morder y besar su cuello y hombros. Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios y al instante sintió la sonrisa del ojiazul sobre su hombro, estaba demasiado excitada. Se aferró de la camisa de él y tiró, haciendo que todos los botones saltaran por el lugar, Eriol volvió a sonreír ante aquel gesto y sin demora atacó nuevamente esos dulces labios hundiéndose en ellos como si fuera el último pozo de agua dulce del planeta. De alguna manera terminaron desnudos y la ropa esparcida por el lugar. Solo eran conscientes del calor de sus cuerpos juntos, la humedad de sus bocas, el olor y el sabor de la piel del otro… y la excitación y el cosquilleo en sus sexos deseosos de encontrarse.  
Tomoyo volvía a estar colgada del fornido cuerpo de Eriol, con la espalda pegada en la pared. Sentía aquel erecto y duro pene rozando su húmeda entrada, mientras Eriol jugaba mordisqueando sus pezones. Definitivamente el ojiazul era un demonio al que le gustaba la tortura. Decir que estaba muy excitada era poco, había perdido la razón y la noción de todo, solo quería que la penetrara, pero ya. Enredó sus dedos en aquel cabello y tiró de el para obtener la atención del ojiazul. En los ojos de ambos era evidente el deseo y la lujuria  
—Por… todos los... cielos… ¿Eres masoquista? —dijo la amatista con dificultad por la excitación.  
—Los demonios tenemos bastante de eso —murmuró en un tono que revelaba su excitación y sin demorar más la penetró de una estocada.  
La amatista cerró los ojos, mordió su labio inferior, se aferró a aquel cuerpo y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Eriol, mientras se acostumbraba a aquel enorme intruso que rápidamente comenzó a entrar y salir de ella llenándola por completo y brindándole tantas sensaciones que le era imposible pensar o articular alguna palabra. Clavo sus uñas en esa fornida espalda y la marcó, mientras Eriol volvía a morder su hombro.  
Un fuerte gemido se escapó de los labios de la amatista muy cerca del oído de Eriol y ese sonido le encantó, excitandolo aún más si era posible, sabía que eso sólo podía significar que acaban de tocar aquel punto dulce en el interior del angel. Aceleró las embestidas y los gemidos se transformaron en gritos y exclamaciones de placer que se mezclaban con los gruñidos del ojiazul. Sus bocas chocaron en otro beso hambriento, las fuertes embestidas se detuvieron, pero el beso continuó.  
Tomoyo abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación apenas iluminada por un velador y las luces de la ciudad que entraba por unos enormes ventanales. Eriol salió de su interior y dejó a la amatista sobre la cama, se acomodo sobre ella y volvió a penetrarla de una estocada, Tomoyo arqueó la espalda y se aferró a las sábanas mientras la boca del ojiazul comenzaba a devorar su cuerpo, besando, chupando y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel, mientras su miembro arremetía incesantemente aquel punto que hacía vibrar todo su interior. Aquel cosquilleo se instaló en su estómago y comenzaba a expandirse lentamente hasta inundarla por completo. Su cuerpo se tensó, un largo gemido escapó de sus labios y luego de soltar un largo suspiro una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios, para ser interrumpida por otro gemido, pues el ojiazul seguía duro y no dejaba de embestir. Con sus manos lo empujo hacia un costado y como si él hubiera leído su pensamiento, se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama y la sujetó para sentarla sobre su cadera.  
La amatista se acomodo sobre él, paseó sus manos sobre ese marcado torso y comenzó con un lento vaivén haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran, pero sin penetrarse. Sintió las manos de Eriol subir por sus muslos hasta detenerse en sus caderas. Centró sus ojos en el rostro del ojiazul y se deleitó con su expresión, mientras él intentaba ahogar sus gemidos. Detuvo el vaivén y lentamente comenzó a retroceder haciendo que el miembro de Eriol entrará nuevamente en ella, mientras con su boca, lengua y dientes recorría ese tentador torso. Sintió las manos de Eriol apretando el agarre sobre su cintura y como inmediatamente levantó su cadera haciendo que su miembro entrara por completo en ella. Él soltó un gruñido y ella un fuerte gemido incorporándose para quedar completamente sentada, se aferró a los antebrazos del ojiazul y sin poder dejar de jadear comenzó a moverse subiendo y bajando, agregando cada tanto movimientos circulares con su cadera, hasta que Eriol volvió a apretar su agarre para comenzar a tomar el control de la situación haciendo que ella acelerará el ritmo.  
Eriol estaba demasiado excitado, sentía que el calor y la humedad de Tomoyo lo derretirian, su miembro palpitaba y esas paredes se amoldaba y apretaban de una forma deliciosa. Sintió como la piel de la amatista se erizaba y supo que nuevamente estaba a nada del orgasmo. Él también deseaba llegar, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de deseoso. De un rápido movimiento volvió a dejarla de espalda sobre el colchón y comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido mientras besaba y mordía esa nivea y tentadora piel. El cuerpo de la amatista volvió a vibrar y en ese momento Eriol se apoderó de su boca ahogando los gemidos de ambos en ese apasionado beso sin dejar de embestir hasta que sintió como se derramaba en el interior de Tomoyo.  
—Rayos —murmuró el ojiazul dejándose caer al lado de la amatista. Ambos estaban sudorosos y con la respiración agitada—… ¿Segura que eres un angel? —preguntó soltando una carcajada.  
—¡¿No fue suficiente prueba lo de hace un rato?! —dijo entre risas Tomoyo mientras se giraba para ver mejor a Eriol.  
—La verdad eso sería algo que esperaría más de mí… de un demonio…  
—¡¿Así que si clasificas como demonio?! —indagó con una sonrisa pícara.  
—Según mi padre no, pero si tengo que elegir prefiero demonio… ahora no evadas el tema —agregó ampliando su sonrisa.  
—Si soy un ángel, lo que hice no es algo malo, le permite a las personas liberarse un poco…  
—Ok, si tú lo dices —Tomoyo frunció un poco el entrecejo y el amplió su sonrisa— ¿Si te pido otra ronda y ofrezco agregar juguetes… que me dices? —agregó con un tono juguetón y una mirada cargada de lujuria.  
Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior y recorrió aquel cuerpo con la mirada, deteniéndose un momento en el miembro del ojiazul que volvía a estar semi erecto.  
—Bien trae tus juguetes —respondió la amatista en un tono suave y sexy.  
—Ves… definitivamente no puedes ser un ángel —dijo entre risas Eriol antes de volver a apoderarse de esos tentadores labios.

**Author's Note:**

> esta historia surgió de una idea que dio muchas vueltas en mi cabeza y luego siguió dando vueltas, por lo que es posible que en algún momento haya continuación, pero no prometo nada


End file.
